Engagement of a life time
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: Haruhi is in a lot of trouble thanks to her father and her heart.....
1. Chapter 1

**Engagement of a life time**

**Disclaimer : I do not own ****Ouran High School Host Club**. **I do own this story**.

Haruhi walked through her front door and collapsed on her bed. She was worn out on top of having class and exams, Tamaki had decided that he wanted to see her dressed up like a girl again. She spent most of the afternoon avoiding him.

' He is so annoying…. Why doesn't he leave me alone?' thought Haruhi.

The King of the Host Club was on her mind a lot lately. She was thinking about him a lot. And what's more she couldn't figure out why.

'Okay so I spend most of my afternoons with him, and the other members, so why do I only think about him?'

'I mean he is an idiot, always getting on my nerves but I guess most of the time he only has my best interests in mind… I guess he's really nice and caring. Plus he's actually really cool and cute, okay he is gorgeous. '

Haruhi shot up from where she was lying on her bed as realisation hit her.

' I'm in love with Tamaki….'

As she was getting over the shock her father barged into her room and said

" Haruhi, my dear daughter I've fouhnd you a husband. You wedding is in two weeks!"

Haruhi promptly fainted.

Please review, I will only post the next chapter when I get 10 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

" **So a² - b² (a+b)(a-b) , so based on this rules here in this problem a is 24…….."**

**Haruhi was sitting in class trying to pay attention to her math teacher, but was having a lot of problems doing so. Her mind kept slipping back to last night.**

** Haruhi's Thoughts **

'**_2 weeks………….._**

_**14 days counting today.**_

**_I mean me getting married? I haven't even met him, this Yuaku Saramashi _**

_**His name alone scares me.**_

_**I don't want to get married...**_

**_But of course, my life isn't hard enough! Apart from having to get top marks, Pay back the host club, making sure no one finds out I am a girl, being engaged against my will and without being told, AND on top of that I just had to fall in love with a POMPOUS, SELF-CENTERED JERK ! '_**

**Haruhi sighed which caught the attention of the two twins. They both wondered briefly what she was sighing about, but they soon forgot about it since something else in the room quickly attracted their attention. **

' _**Why do I love Tamaki ?**_

_**Out of all the guys in the world, why did I fall for him?**_

_**I mean we are complete opposites...**_

_**All he ever does is act like a total idiot.**_

**_Then again he does always try to protect me, in a weird, twisted kinda way._**

_**He's the first to stand up for me, to try and keep me safe, to protect me.**_

_**Plus, when he forgets his pride, and acts in a serious way, and is mature; Tamaki becomes a really cool guy.**_

_**Also when ever I need help he has tried to help me. **_

**_Okay, fine, his plans to help me never really work. Usually its right after Tamaki has tried to help me that Kyoya comes up with a perfect solution to the problem in question._**

_**But even after being with him for almost ten months, Tamaki should just be a friend to me... nothing else.**_

_**How could I have been so foolish to fall in love with him!**_

_**I guess the proverb is right: Opposites do attract.**_

_**I am head over heels for Tamaki.**_

_**Wait a minute ! How on earth am I going to hide this from The Host Club !**_

**_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my life is way to complicated...'_**

**The school bell rang signalling that the lessons were over for that day. Haruhi was brought back from her thoughts were she was getting lost.**

**For once Haruhi was actually in the host club's headquarters before everyone else, which was because she went straight there. The Host Club session wasn't due to start for another half an hour. **

**Seeing that she had some free time and some quiet before the Host Club started, she decided to get out her Classical History homework and get started on it.**

**She worked for about five minutes in silence before the twins roughly and noisily burst through the doors and into the room.**

" **Haruhi !" chimed the twins in perfect union as usual.**

" **Hello Koaru, Hikaru."**

"**How are you doing Haruhi? Are you ready for the upcoming dance?" asked Hikaru**

**Haruhi who had been previously bent over her work sat up straight and faced the twins when Hikaru mentioned a dance.**

"**The upcoming dance? What dance ?"**

"**The Valentines dance. The most romantic event of the year, and we as the Host Club members have the honour of directing it."**

"**What!"**

**Just then Tamaki and the other members of the Host Club walked into the music room just in time to hear Haruhi yell.**

"**What's going on in here?" asked Kyoya.**

"**Just telling Haruhi about the Valentine's dance."**

"**Ah Haruhi! Dearest Haruhi, this is a perfect social event for you to shine! And look daddy already has your outfit." Exclaimed Tamaki, the mention of the dance sending him off into his dream world.**

"**I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!" yelled Haruhi.**

**The others babbled on around her, all giving ideas of what everyone should do.**

**Haruhi was not in the mood. First she is going to have to marry a man she doesn't know and now after that little incident her patience was at it lowest. She had had enough.**

"**Haruhi if you come your debt will be reduced." Kyoya's words triggered it.**

" **No"**

**Her answer made the other members freeze. Not only in the shock of hearing her object Kyoya, but also they froze because of the voice she used.**

**Her voice was low, sharp and full with venom. She saw that they were about to question her but she cut them off.**

" **I AM NOT GOING TO ATTEND THIS STUPID DANCE. I DON'T NEED YOU ALL DRIVING ME NUTS RIGHT NOW. I HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH SO WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE.! " **

**As she yelled at them all the other members of the club were wondering the same thing: what was the matter?**

**Haruhi took a couple of breaths to calm herself. **

"**Sorry. I'm going home. Bye I will see you all tomorrow."**

**With that she grabbed her belongings and ran out the door.**

"…………………………………………………………………**."**

**Inside the room where she had left the other members of the Host club, there was a heavy silence. Until Hani asked innocently:**

"**What's wrong with Haru-chan? She was scary but she also looked really sad…"**

"**I don't know what is wrong, but whatever it is it must be very serious, if it has upset Haruhi this much. She is usually good at dealing with problems." Answered Kyoya as he pushed he glasses up a bit. He also was in shock, never had he been told no like that before, and he was intrigued about what managed to upset Haruhi so much that she would loose her temper.**

"**WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO UPSET MY POOR HARUHI !"**

**Tamaki was yelling and pointing accusing fingers at the twins. They rolled their eyes at his yelling, but answer in union as usual.**

"**Nothing, for once we didn't do anything. But now what do we do ?"**

**Everyone paused at the twins questions. As usual Kyoya answered.**

"**We wait. We don't ask her about it or remind her of what happened today, if she wants us to know then she would tell us. Well lets get going our customers have just arrived, we must attend to them. We will see Haruhi tomorrow Tamaki, so stop crying and come along."**

**Tamaki was sobbing into a handkerchief and then promptly stopped when Kyoya said so. All of six of them went to their respective customers.**

**At her house Haruhi was collapsed on to her bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host Club, although I wish I did.**

**Day 2**

**Haruhi woke up as if it was a normal day. She gat ready for school and started to prepare breakfast.**

**As usual there was silence while her and her farther ate. She finished first and got up to go to school.**

"**Where are you going?" asked her father**

"**To school, where else ?"**

"**Not Today Haruhi. Today I am taking you to meet your fiancé. Go put a dress on. The blue or green one will do. Well hurry up !"**

**Haruhi did as she was told.**

**Twenty minutes later She and her father were walking out the door.**

**As they walked Haruhi asked her father:**

"**Why do I have to get married. I haven't even finished school yet, and who is to say that I won't find a husband later on my own?"**

**Haruhi's Dad visibly stiffened.**

"**Because you just have to Haruhi, now silence we must hurry up to get there on time."**

**The rest of the trip was spent in silence. **

**After a forty minute long journey, Haruhi and her father were on the other side of town.**

**They were standing in front of a club that was closed in one of the most dangerous areas of the city.**

**Haruhi's father went up to a door and knocked on it.**

**Immediately it opened and a large man greeted them. Haruhi and her father were led through various corridors until they ended up in an office. They sat down respectfully in the two chairs that were offered to them. Behind the desk, there was a large black swivel chair, and its back was facing them.**

**Suddenly the chair turned around to face them letting them both see the man siting in it.**

"**Hello my name is Yuaku Saramashi"**

**Haruhi froze. This man in front of her was to be her future husband? He was an ugly man. He was fat, so fat that it looked like he had been forced into that chair. His hair was a dark grey and was plastered to his skull. He had a vicious smile on his face that made Haruhi want to run as fast as she could away from him. He was also smoking, a habit Haruhi detested.**

"**So Fujioka this is your daughter?" asked Yuaku, as he looked up and down Haruhi's body.**

"**She doesn't look very feminism, but yet she has a certain beauty. Sell her a bit…." **

**Haruhi's dad answered:**

"**Haruhi is a top grade student, hardworking, very independent. She can cook, sew wash clean. She is a regular little house wife. Very pratical. She is also very obedient, but a little headstrong."**

"**Is she a pure little girl, never been touched have you girl… answer me." Said Yuaku, with a smile.**

**Haruhi answered with a shaky voice: **

"**No…….never sir."**

**Yuaku stated to laugh, to Haruhi it sounded like a mad person laughing. **

"**She will make a good wife for me then. Fujioka we have a deal. The wedding my dear will be in 12 days. Your father will be in charge of organizing it. "**

**With that Haruhi and her father stood up, and started to leave when Yuaku Saramashi called out.**

"**Our agreement stays the same, you have done your part so I will do mine, it's a pleasure doing business with you. Oh and my dear I will pick you up from your school in 8 days so that we can have a private little chat together. "**

**Haruhi tried to smile, but was feeling very scared, she wanted to get away from here, she wanted…………………..her friends, she wanted the host club to rescue her.**

**A/n : sorry it took so long but I should be able to update faster from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host Club, although I wish I did. **

**It had been a few days since Haruhi had met her future husband, the Valentine Dance had been and gone, wisely the other members of the club didn't force her to go, they also didn't say anything about her missing school and about her yelling.**

**Currently her and the other members were preparing for the clients arrival, since it was just after Saint Valentine's day, their theme for the day had a romantic aspect to it.**

**Haruhi did not like Tamaki's (actually Kyoya's) idea for all of them to dress up in outfits that would be worn by the grooms at a European wedding.**

**Needless to say Haruhi was less than enthusiastic to comply. In the end she did but, the others knew that she didn't like it.**

**They still had around half an hour before the clients arrived, since Haruhi had finished all her homework, she amazingly found herself with the twins who were flicking through a bridal magazine. She actually was slightly interested, her father had told her to find a nice wedding dress that she wanted to wear for her impending wedding.**

**The twins had been flicking through the magazine at a fast pace, so it was a given that they were surprised when someone stopped them by putting their hand put onto the page. They were even more surprised when they saw that it was Haruhi. Hikaru was about to say something when his brother stopped him pointing at Haruhi. They both remained silent and watched Haruhi.**

**Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked at the dress. It was beautiful. It was a princess-cut gown which showed the models shoulders. There was a small and delicate-looking tiara holding a stunning veil made entirely from satin. There was a bodice around the top of the dress which had small beads sewn into it, the dress flowed out from underneath it. The skirt formed a long train behind the model. At the back of the dress the bodice was held together by ties which ended in a lovely bow. The dress was a silvery white colour. Haruhi couldn't explain why, but she had fallen in love with this dress. Looking at the bottom of the page, she saw the price tag for the ensemble. It cost about 10 times the price of her house's rent. Sighing she reluctantly removed her hand and got up, before going over to Hunny who was trying to reach something, and Mori was still at kendo practice.**

**The twins watched her and slowly but surely a plan formed in their heads as they both remembered the party their parents were throwing for Valentine's day.**

**After the clients had all left, Haruhi was just about to leave, when the twins swooped down on her holding an official looking letter.**

"**Hey Haruhi……." Started Hikaru before Kaoru interrupted him.**

"**Are you busy tonight?"**

"**Why?" asked Haruhi slightly skeptical.**

"**Because we are inviting you to the formal party we, well our parents are hosting tonight at our house…." Answered Kaoru.**

"**And the others will be there, so it would be really nice if you could come." Finished Hikaru.**

"**I'll see. " was Haruhi's answer before she grabbed her back and left.**

**"Kaoru!" Hikaru boomed merrily as his brother came through the ballroom's huge doors. Kaoru let out a smile upon seeing Hikaru zigzagging his way towards him. "About time!" Hikaru added loudly against the crowd of people around him and the loud orchestra behind him.**

**Behind them Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and Tamaki came up to them.**

"**Has Haruhi arrived yet? She said that she might come." Said Kaoru, the worry evident on his face.**

**"Not yet." Hikaru answered. "It's not like her to be late though." Added Kaoru as he, his brother and the others each took a glass of champagne from a passing tray. **

**"True," Kyoya answered as he took the glass from the tray. "But if she said she would think about it then maybe she will decide not to come." he added looking around.**

**"She probably just running a bit late" replied Hikaru, stubbornly ignoring what Kyoya had said about how she might not even come. He then paused and took a sip of his champagne. He was about to take another sip when he saw the ballroom doors open.**

**"She's here." said Kaoru as his eyes widened upon seeing Haruhi enter the room.**

**All the members of the club turned to watch Haruhi who was entering the room. **

**She was amazing. She was wearing a dress which came as a surprise to them. The dress itself was incredible. It was a lovely red colour; she was wearing a matching pair of high heeled sandals. She had put a red rose hair piece in her hair, and was wearing a pair of red crystal chandelier earrings with a matching necklace. She had also put a bit of make up on, making her even more stunning. To finish her outfit off, in one of her hands was a small sequined clutch bag, and a transparent red shawl was resting on her arms. She was beautiful.**

**Haruhi walked slowly into the room while her eyes busily scanned her surroundings. Indeed, Hikaru and Kaoru's family really did put up a lot just for this! Haruhi's eyes widened with wonder and delight upon seeing little blue and white coloured cool flames magically dancing around, giving the ballroom an enchanted and elegant ambiance. There were a bunch of waiters everywhere, serving champagne and little finger foods. On one corner stood the orchestra and on the other corner the biggest refreshment table Haruhi had ever seen. It seemed it had all every delicacy imaginable there, with every food entrée arranged beautifully, so beautifully that it looked so appetizing. She then tore her eyes away from the table only to look at the elegantly dressed crowd before her, dancing and laughing. _"Everybody seems to be… rich," _thought Haruhi upon seeing the row of mouth-watering silks and satins before her.**

**Haruhi looked up and saw the others members of the club staring at her. She smiled in their direction. Slowly she walked towards them.**

**"Haruhi…" said Tamaki as she reached them. "You look amazing!" interrupted Hunny.**

**"Thank you. Although I don't feel very comfortable like this, but Kyoya told me to wear a dress." she said chuckling. **

**Hikaru laughed. "I see," he said. Then he turned to Tamaki. "Your lordship what do you think?" he said.**

**Tamaki nodded. "Beautiful" he replied. "I think we all agree that you look amazing like this Haruhi." Said Kyoya smiling slightly at her.**

**She was about to excuse herself to escape from the clubs stares when suddenly Kaoru flashed a smile at her. **

**"Haruhi," he said as he walked towards her. Haruhi smiled as Kaoru offered her his hand. **

**"Kaoru," she said as she stared at him. **

**"Have this dance with me my lady. It would be a waste not to show you off while you are looking so stunning." she smiled as the orchestra began to play another waltz.**

**At that, Kaoru laughed. "Come on" he said fondly but nevertheless he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. **

**As they danced Kaoru said to her,**

"**You know me and Hikaru think of you as our sister right. I mean we love you a lot, now we want you to be happy. Something's the matter with you lately and it shows." **

"**I know , But I can't tell you, not yet, just give me time, please…" answered Haruhi.**

**Kaoru gave her a look that said I-don't-believe-you-but-I'll-let-it-go-for-now.**

"**Fine. As much as I want to continue this conversation, we are about to be separated."**

**Haruhi was about to question his answer when she heard a very familiar voice that made her heart speed up.**

"**May I cut in?"**

**Kaoru was smirking slightly as he gently pushed Haruhi into the intruders arms, saying:**

"**Of course, be my guest."**

**Before he scurried off towards his brother.**

**Haruhi looked up and found herself staring into Tamaki's clear cerulean blue eyes.**

**He was smiling back down at her. She smiled back up at him. She was going to enjoy the rest of the evening.**

**The next day during the first hour of the host club, before the clients were due to arrive, Hikaru and Kaoru were bored, and as everyone knows it is a very bad thing if the twins are bored. Altough last night was fun, the baron and Haruhi hadn't fought, so they gaioned little amusment from last night.**

**As it so happens the two horrors decided to bug Haruhi who was trying to get some homework done before the clients for the day arrived.**

"**Haruhi." They chorused together.**

**Haruhi froze knowing from the tone of their voices that they were out to cause trouble.**

"**Yes ?"**

**The twins sat on either side of her, and Hikaru started to talk.**

"**So Haruhi you seemed to like that wedding dress, we agree it.."**

"**Would look lovely on you. Maybe you should.."**

"**Do a little fashion show for us, I mean…"**

"**It would be a shame to waste the opportunity to get you dressed up…"**

"**And his lordship will probably be very pleased."**

"**Maybe it will get you thinking about the future, like if you.."**

"**Want to get married young or in a long time after you have.."**

"**Become successful in your job…"**

"**Though then it may be hard to find you a husband.."**

"**Because most men like younger girls, but I mean even now.."**

"**It would be hard to find you a husband because you look and act so…"**

"**Much like a guy… Maybe you should grow out your hair out, the clients.."**

"**Would probably like it though so you could still stay with us…"**

**Haruhi cut them off, **

"**I don't need to be thinking about those types of things right now. Right now I need to concentrate on my studies."**

**Kaoru answered:**

"**Oh I see, don't you see it to Hikaru?"**

"**Oh indeed I do, it would be expected of her though would it not.."**

"**We should have seen this coming."**

"**My dear, there is no need to be shy you know.."**

"**We are you big brothers no, you can trust us.."**

"**What on earth are you two talking about !" Haruhi asked.**

**The direction the conversation was taking was making Haruhi increasingly nervous, she wanted to avoid this subject altogether.**

"**You are scared that you could never find a husband…" the twins said at the same time.**

"**But don't you worry Haruhi, I am sure Hikaru and I could find someone for you…"**

"**Yes Kaoru's right a simple matchmaking session would solve this. We could.."**

"**Even introduce you into our society, there are plenty of rich single young men who are looking for something out of the ordinary…"**

"**Something to make them stand out from the crowd and… "**

"**Marrying a commoner would do just that…"**

"**Lets see, well there is the grand banquet at Kyoya's next month, I'm sure he would be more than happy to have Haruhi there… "**

"**Hikaru that would mean we only have a month to prepare her…well we can't always choose now can we. Lets see a simple bun for her hair and a gown….. blue.."**

"**No light purple would do with silver patterns.."**

"**Or just a plain silver and red would be even better…"**

"**Then what jewelry and make up, light white eye shadow, pale red lipstick.."**

"**No pale pink with mascara, and definitely pearls for the jewels"**

"**No diamonds they will shine better in the light… shoes same colour as the dress, simple heels.."**

"**No they have to be high heels.. strap up sandals…"**

"**So don't you worry Haruhi we will get you a nice guy for you to marry.."**

"**So we'll get it all started straight away, look here's Kyoya we can ask him now."**

**Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and Tamaki had just walked in to the room.**

**The twins smiled at them before saying to Haruhi:**

"**You'll be a happy married woman soon enough, just leave it to us."**

**During the whole conversation Haruhi's temper was getting stronger and stronger. The twins' last comment just snapped her resolve to stay quiet. She was mad. **

**Haruhi stood up suddenly knocking her chair to the ground.**

"**FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP TO FIND A HUSBAND. SO GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEADS. I AM NOT INCAPABLE; IN FACT I DON'T NEED TO FIND A HUSBAND. I AM GETTING MARRIED IN SIX DAYS, AND I MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND AND NOT FORCE MY DAD INTO LETTING ME INVITE THE PAIR OF YOU. SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."**

**Haruhi was gasping for breath, after yelling so much.**

**The twins were on the floor staring at her in shock. Mori was staring at her, Hunny was as well , his fork was halfway to his mouth , his eyes were wide.**

**Kyoya was also shocked beyond words, the binders he was holding had fallen to the floor. He was having a hard time believing what he had just heard.**

**Tamaki………………………….Tamaki was frozen, his expression was blank. It scared and upset Haruhi to see them all like this. **

**Shaking her head, she grabbed all her things and ran out the door, leaving the others standing there in shock. **

**A/N: Okay I know you are going to hat me for this, but the next chapter is going to be up as soon as possible. Thank You !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host Club, although I wish I did.**

"**Dad…. I'm home" called Haruhi as she walked through the front door to her apartment. She was not in a good mood. She was furious that she had let it slip to the others that she was getting married. **

**To Haruhi's surprise, she found her father on the floor of their main room, totally and utterly drunk.**

**"What the-- "**

**It was rare that her father got drunk.**

**"I'm-- fine-- Haruhi… " her father drawled as he made his way towards her.. Then to her astonishment, he slumped his body against hers for support. Haruhi held him, struggling against his weight over hers. **

**"Drunk! What were you thinking?" She demanded crossly while her dad just smiled sleepily. "Never mind, I don't want to know. "**

**"No, you know I am very proud of my little girl. She's going to get married." He slurred.**

**Haruhi resisted the urge to drop him. **

**"My new son-in-law!" He boomed merrily "He's going to give me money… enough to pay off all my debts. To think just by marrying my baby girl." **

**Haruhi, froze, then asked angrily. "What are you talking about? Explain this!" She demanded.**

**"I'm in too much debt, I need the money, and this Yuaku Saramashi heard me talking to my boss and said that he could help, only if I found him a bride. And who else would agree to it more quickly than my daughter!!" he said finally after the torrent of laughter. **

**"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.**

**"She'd do anything for me." He simply replied. "I knew, she is just like her mother, she'd give up everything just to help the people she loved." He added, now hiccupping. **

**With that, Haruhi dropped her father to the ground, and without thinking ran out of the door and into the night.**

"**Tamaki, stop fidgeting, we will be there shortly." snapped Kyoya.**

**Him, Mori, Hunny, the twins, and Tamaki, were in his personal limo on the way to Haruhi's house. **

**They felt bad about earlier, and Tamaki wouldn't stop moaning. They all needed to talk to Haruhi about what they had learned earlier, and they all decided that this couldn't wait.**

**He was driving the others insane. Ever since he got in the limo he had been fidgeting, and Kyoya had had enough.**

**Tamaki jumped when Kyoya spoke, but didn't respond, instead he simply sighed, and started to stare out of the window.**

**Haruhi was running. Her uniform was soaked. It was pouring down with rain.**

**She didn't know where she was going she just wanted to get away from her father. **

**For the first time in years she was crying.**

**As she ran a black limo passed her. The limo went up to the end of the street before it stopped.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru had seen her and recognised her. The six of them were getting out of the limo.**

**She heard her name being called, when she turned around she saw them walking towards her.**

**Shaking her head, she turned and ran. **

**She heard one of them curse, she could hear them running behind her.**

**She didn't want them to see her, not like this. She could hear Tamaki calling her.**

**Haruhi knew that they were faster than she was, but she knew the area better than they did.**

**She saw Mori getting closer to her, but just as he tried to catch her arm, she turned sharply to the left, where she knew there was a set of deep steps leading down the hill to the train station.**

**They were still following her. She tried to pick up her pace. She knew that these steps were dangerous when wet. **

**She turned around to see how close they were. They had slowed down, weary of the steps. Realising that she had a chance to get away, she turned on her left foot and started to run again.**

**This time her right foot caught on a small ridge in the cement, she tried to steady herself, but it was too late.**

**Haruhi fell forwards, she automatically covered her face with her arms, she let out a small scream.**

**She hit the steps hard, her head hit the railing as she fell, knocking her out.**

**Her body rolled down the last part of the steps all the way to the bottom where once she hit the ground, she just lay there, not moving.**

**To the others who were frozen in shock, it looked like she wasn't breathing.**

"**HARUHI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**They all rushed down to the bottom. **

**Tamaki immediately fell to his knees next to her. He gently nudged her calling her name. The twins knelt down next to him.**

**Mori was holding Hunny who was crying.**

**Kyoya, losing his calm attitude, was yelling down his phone.**

**Five minutes later an ambulance arrived. The paramedics loaded Haruhi inside their van to do some tests.**

**The others sat down on the steps, in shock, scared for Haruhi. Kyoya called the limo and it was currently waiting for them just behind the ambulance.**

**The paramedics emerged, from the van.**

**One of them spoke:**

"**Who's responsible for this girl?"**

**Before Kyoya could answer, Tamaki was on his feet in front of the paramedic saying:**

"**I am"**

"**Well sir, it's nothing serious. She just has a slight concussion. Just get her to bed and make sure she gets some rest, and a healthy meal. Then she should be okay."**

**The boys all let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. Kyoya interrupted:**

"**So we can take her home now?"**

"**Yes of course."**

**The other paramedic got Haruhi out of the ambulance. She was wrapped up in various blankets. The paramedic handed her over to Tamaki, who settled her gently in his arms.**

**The ambulance left, after it did, they all got back in the limo.**

**Inside the limo they all talked about what was best to do. **

**They figured since Haruhi had run away from her house that it wouldn't be a good idea to take her back there.**

**In the end they all went back to Tamaki's because he was adamant upon staying by Haruhi's side.**

**A/N: shortish I know. But I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host Club, although I wish I did.**

**DAY 12**

"**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"**

**Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut even tighter trying to block out the light that was shining through the window telling her it was time to get up.**

**She rolled over gently onto her back and slowly opened her eyes.**

**Above her head was a magnificent crystal chandelier. The ceiling had moldings around its edges.**

**Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes again.**

**Then a second later her eyes shot open again: "What the hell!!!!"**

"**Where am I? This is definitely not my house."**

**Before Haruhi could question the situation further, a group of 5 women entered the room through a pair of magnificent golden doors.**

"**Good Morning young mistress. What would you desire for you breakfast my lady?"**

"**Eummmm. I don't really mind."**

"**Very well my lady, I will get your breakfast brought up immediately. Now, my lady what do you desire to wear this day? Any specific designer mark? Armani, Dior, Gucci, Valentino..."**

" **Umm a pair of jeans and a T-shirt will do fine." Answered Haruhi, who was still puzzled as to where she was.**

" **My lady after breakfast, the young master and his friends are awaiting your arrival in the east wing drawing room."**

"**The Young Master?"**

"**Yes my lady, master Tamaki, and his friends wish that you join them in the east wing drawing room after you have eaten."**

' **I'm at TAMAKI'S !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

"**This way my lady..."**

**A maid was leading Haruhi through a maze of corridors, which apparently led to the east wing drawing room.**

**Haruhi was dreading this meeting. She knew that nothing good would come of it.**

**The maid in front of her stopped.**

**Haruhi looked up and saw a pair of heavily decorated brown doors.**

**The maid knocked on the door before entering and announcing Haruhi's arrival.**

"**Come in" said someone on the other side of the door.**

**The voice was muffled, so Haruhi couldn't recognize who said it.**

"**Go ahead my lady." Said the maid as she opened the door for Haruhi.**

**Nervously Haruhi stepped into the room, the door was closed behind her, and she found herself staring at the different faces of the members of the host club.**

**The twins were together looking almost identical, as usual, on a cream leather sofa. **

**Mori was sitting on an identical sofa opposite the twins next to Hunny who was eating a slice of strawberry cake.**

**Kyoya was sitting with his legs crossed with a portable computer in his hands, in a small leather chair.**

**Tamaki was in a big chair, with his legs crossed, staring at her, with an unreadable and serious expression which was rare for the Host Club King.**

**There was a chair facing all of them, Haruhi nervously made her way to it and sat down and started to stare intently at the ground.**

**There was silence until Kyoya spoke up.**

"**Haruhi there is no reason for you to fear us, no of us would ever do anything to hurt you on purpose."**

**Haruhi understood what he was saying and so she relaxed a little bit.**

"**Firstly we all want to know if your feeling okay, I mean we don't know what happened last night, and we won't force you to tell us, we just want to know if you are okay, and if there is anything we could do to help, please tell us." Said Hikaru.**

**Before she could answer, Tamaki spoke.**

"**Why did you run?"**

**She cringed at his voice; he sounded so upset, so hurt.**

"**I was scared. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't want you to see me like that…."**

"**Haruhi come closer to me please." Said Tamaki.**

**She hesitated before getting up and walking up to Tamaki until she stood directly in front of him. He took one of her hands in his and made sure she was looking at him before continuing:**

"**Haruhi, did you think that we would judge you if you showed us some weakness. If you did then I would be ashamed of you. You hardly show us any weakness, so when you do we don't look down on you because of it; you rarely let any of us help you. So when you show us a weakness of yours, we don't mind, it's nice for us to be able to help you. You are our friend; we would do anything to help you. Now Haruhi please tell us what is going on. There is more to this story than you've told us, and we know there is so don't deny it. Even if you don't want our help, at least let us know the truth. "**

**Haruhi stared into Tamaki's blue eyes; and her resolve crumbled. She felt tears in her eyes, as everything that had happened over the past week caught up with her. The stress becoming too much, she broke.**

**Haruhi fell forward into Tamaki's arms that were open to catch her. He gently pulled her into his lap, and soothed her while she cried. The others left their seats and came to sit around Tamaki's chair.**

**Haruhi for the first time in a long time, felt utterly safe and protected.**

**When she had calmed down, she started to tell the others what all this was about.**

**Two long hours later, she was done.**

**All of the boys were not pleased with what they heard. They were even less pleased when Haruhi told them that after all this, and after finding out the truth, she was still going to go through with the wedding.**

**They were all lying around on the floor in front of the fireplace. **

**Tamaki and Haruhi were arguing; he was trying to stop her from getting married while she was saying she had no choice.**

**In the end, like in most of their arguments, Tamaki stormed out of the room.**

**Hikaru turned to Haruhi and asked her:**

"**Is there anything we could do to change your mind?"**

"**NO, for the last time Hikaru." Answered Haruhi.**

**Kyoya sighed: **

"**Well at least let us plan and pay for the wedding, consider it a wedding gift from all of us."**

**Haruhi was about to object, but gave up that idea when she saw how serious Kyoya was about this.**

"**Fine, you can plan my wedding. I best be getting home."**

"**There's a limo outside which can drop you off." Said Kyoya.**

**As she was walking out the door, Kaoru asked her a question.**

"**Haruhi if you could choose who to marry, who would it be?"**

**Sighing she answered:**

"**I would choose the man I'm in love with."**

"**Who is that?" asked the twins in union.**

**Decided that they was no harm in being honest, she answered honestly.**

"**Tamaki, I'm in love with Tamaki, but that won't change anything."**

**With that she left, she didn't notice the figure that was in the corridor hidden by a curtain, which was in shock.**

**Ten minutes later, Kyoya called:**

"**Tamaki come out from behind that curtain, and get in here to help us plan the wedding."**

**Tamaki slowly entered the drawing room and sat down next to Kyoya.**

"**You heard what she said didn't you." said the twins looking at Tamaki.**

**Tamaki nodded his head in admittance.**

"**What are we going to do?" asked Hunny.**

"**Well, this plan will only work if you all play your part perfectly. So here is what we are going to do…." Said Kyoya. His eyes had that look in them which meant that he was plotting something, and that something, was either going to be very big……**

**A/N: I know a cliff hanger but bear with me, almost done.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host Club, although I wish I did.**

**Haruhi woke up on the day of her wedding with a feeling of dread. Slowly and reluctantly she got out of bed, showered and started to prepare for the upcoming ceremony. The others had finished planning the wedding, and she kept to her promise, she let them do everything, without even questioning them. She trusted them.**

**Haruhi was dressed now in her wedding dress, and had been sitting in the chamber personally set up for her, trying to gather the nerves to get up and go downstairs to meet her fate. She was already late.**

**There was a faint knock on the door, the person; not even waiting for an answer came in anyways.**

**Her father smiled at the sight of his daughter, and made his way towards her. He took out a tiny box from his suit pocket and placed it on top her vanity. "It's time that I give you this," He said, opening the box to reveal a rose breast pin. **

**Haruhi's eyes widened. "Dad." she breathed while picking the pin from its dark blue box, "This— this is very beautiful," she gushed as she studied the rose pin against her palm. Its stem was as long as her ring finger with a single leaf on its left side curved elegantly to hold the five petals of its head. It was made purely from gold while the five petals were made entirely from rubies. "Where did you get this?" she asked looking at her father with amazement.**

**Her father smiled. "It was your mothers'." He said. "The rose was her favorite flower, you know."**

"**Yes, but why," Haruhi stopped as she turned her eyes once again on the pin, its red and golden sparkle almost blinding her, "I didn't know that you had something that valuable! I thought that—"**

"**It was traditionally given to the women on their wedding day in your mother's family" said her father, his hands reaching for the pin. He held it against his hand, staring at it with misted eyes. "I remember when your mother wore this, she looked so beautiful…" He stopped and handed the pin back to Haruhi, "I just had to give it to you. So that a part of your mother was with you on your wedding day. She would be so proud of you Haruhi.**

**At that, Haruhi decided to put the pin on. "Yes, I know" she answered as she pinned the pin on the center of her bodice. The pin clipped in place smoothly and stared up at her. _"I'm really doing this," _she thought as her father, in turn, carefully placed her veil and tiara over her head.**

"**You look beautiful, honey," her father said suddenly.**

"**_Do I really?"_ thought Haruhi as she stared at her reflection. "_They say all brides are beautiful on their wedding day,"_ she said to herself as her fingers went up to caress the soft material of her veil. It made her wonder. _"Am I one of those brides?"_ She stared at her reflection once again, but what looked back at her dismayed her. Through the thin material of the veil she noticed her eyes, so small and so dark. For her, brown was a common color. Why couldn't she have had green instead, or even dark violets. Well, she admitted it would look quite odd for a brunette to have violet eyes, but still, another eye color would be nicer than her boring brown one. And why couldn't she have those doe-innocent eyes that she had always admired? Her 'boring' eyes then traveled to her nose, so small and so very much upturned. She mentally frowned with disgust upon seeing the faint wrinkles from stress fighting to get free from under the make-up she had put on. She also noticed her lips were too small, her hair too brown and her skin too pale… All in all, she thought herself nothing but plain and ugly.**

"**_So what if you're ugly?" _she suddenly found herself asking. Haruhi nodded slowly. Yes, so what? Anyway, she was marrying a man who couldn't care less about her, just about the money he could make out of her, so what did it matter? In fact, she lifted her chin stubbornly. She hoped that she would be ugly for his sake. She didn't want to please him in any way, let alone to give him a beautiful, rosy bride.**

"**Haruhi, come," said her father as He tapped her lightly on her bare shoulder. "It is time," He added.**

**At that, Haruhi lifted herself and her heavy dress up from her seat and began gathering her skirts in her hands. Once comfortable and settled, she let go of the dress to take the bouquet of fresh flowers Hunny handed her.**

"**Your groom is waiting," he said as he led his daughter outside the chamber. Haruhi nodded and took a deep breath.**

"**_Yes,"_ she thought as she followed her father towards the hallway then to the grand staircase, the long train of her wedding dress creating a pool of white, silken water moving behind her, _"He's waiting."_**

**The groom was talking to his best man, the best man had just asked a question but before the groom could answer, a sudden hush filled the grand ballroom. He looked around and saw all the people turning towards the ballroom entrance. Frowning, he looked as well only to see Haruhi, all in white, finally there, standing just outside the ballroom front entrance, looking so shy and unsure. The groom's eyes slightly widened as he stared at her, all his anxiety and worry disappearing to be replaced by relief and awe. Remembering his role, he quickly turned around.**

**Haruhi stood there, her brown eyes darting from left to right. She bit her lip upon feeling all eyes turning towards her. She looked around to find her eyes settling on the man standing in front of the priest, his back facing her. An unexpected sigh escaped her rouged lips upon seeing her 'groom' standing there and actually managing to look very handsome in his white tuxedo.**

"**What took you so long, Haruhi?" whispered Hikaru, breaking the ice. Haruhi looked to her side and saw Hikaru; on her other side was Kaoru with her father. As for her father, he was pensive. Almost immediately, loud murmurs of confusion and relief swept through the ballroom. **

"**Haruhi?" Said Kaoru. "Explain."**

**Haruhi again bit her lip before speaking. "I— I had to think first," she stammered.**

"**Ah, a typical bridal moment," said Hikaru quickly, with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "Nothing wrong. At least she showed up, eh?" He then turned to his guests, all waiting and looking unsure. "If everybody would be so kind as to sit down…" He stopped and looked around expectantly. When everybody obliged, Hikaru smirked. Then turning to Haruhi, he smiled and winked. "Now, let's have that wedding, shall we?" Her father went to his seat at the front.**

**Haruhi smiled. "Thank you," she said softly as Hikaru and Kaoru each intertwined one of her arms with theirs. Behind her she saw Mori and Hunny pick up her dress's long train.**

"**Are you ready?" asked Kaoru softly. **

**Haruhi merely nodded.**

**When everything was settled, the restlessness vanquished, the orchestra started playing the bridal march. Haruhi began to walk, arm in arm with the twins as the crowd stood up.**

"**Beautiful, isn't she?" the best man whispered to the groom as Haruhi began walking towards them.**

**The groom didn't answer, nor did he turn around, not wanting to ruin the plan. He swallowed hard upon seeing her reflexion in the grand mirrors in front of him, noticing the pristine whiteness of her princess-cut gown which bared her creamy shoulders. On her head was a small and delicate-looking tiara holding her veil made entirely from satin. She had her hair swept back, parted to the side, giving him a glimpse of her tender skin. On her chest, in the middle of her bodice, was a pin in shape of a rose, looking straight at him. An unusual burst of pride swelled from within him seeing her like this, proclaiming to the entire world that she was going to him, she belonged to him.**

**Haruhi took a deep, calming breath when they reached the groom. When the twins proceeded to hand her right hand to the groom, she felt sick with nervousness. As her future husband took it gently, and steered her towards the minister, she was ready to have a heart attack. She refused to look up to see the face of Yuaku Saramashi , the man she didn't want to marry, but was out of the love she held for her father. **

**When the orchestra music slowly faded and the guests sat back down once again, the minister cleared his throat loudly and began the simple wedding ceremony. Haruhi listened…**

"**Miss. Fujioka…" **

**The name played over and over again, like a broken record inside her head. She frowned upon hearing the voice of the minister starting the ceremony… and before she knew it, she was now facing her groom. Then he was placing the ring on her right left finger and she on his, their hands joined together before a hundred pairs of watchful eyes. She couldn't even remember where the bouquet of flowers she'd been holding went. Through all of this she refused to look up at her grooms face. Oddly she didn't smell that horrible smell that was always lingering around Yuaku Saramashi, instead she could smell a lovely sweet and calming scent that she knew from somewhere but at the moment just couldn't remember where from.**

"**Do you, miss, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be of one heart and one soul, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"**

"**I do," she said, her voice soft and clear at the same time.**

**With that, the minister nodded and asking the groom the same question. **

"**Do you, sir, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to be of one heart and one soul, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"**

"**I do," replied the groom, loud and clear, his eyes not leaving her head. **

**With that, the minister raised his hands, placing it on top of their heads, barely touching their hair. "And with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he proclaimed. Then turning to the couple, he smiled and let his hands down. "You may now kiss the bride."**

"**Finally," the groom couldn't help saying. At that, Haruhi couldn't keep her head down. Taking a big breath she looked up into her husband's face. Her eyes widened in shock. The man in front of her wasn't Yuaku Saramashi, it was Tamaki. Her gaze shot across to the best man, to find that it was Kyoya, and behind him were the twins, Mori, and Hunny, all smiling at her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she realised what they had done for her. Tamaki smiled down at her, and in his eyes she could see that he really loved her, and that he was proud to have her as his wife.**

**She smiled as Tamaki as got a hold of the hem of her veil. He lifted the veil off her face. He then placed the thin material behind her head, letting it fall gently down to her back. Then without another word, Tamaki slowly lifted her face up to his, smiled tenderly at first and kissed her.**

**Haruhi closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips against hers. Amidst the loud applause of the people around her, she let out a surprised cry when she felt Tamaki's arms tightening about her to lift her an inch or two from the floor. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms about his neck and deepened the kiss. She gave a soft whimper of pleasure upon feeling Tamaki kissing her with the same feeling of hunger and urgency.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen," the minister suddenly said. "Mr. and Mrs. Tamaki Suoh!"**

**At that, the crowd began to clap again, much louder than before. When Tamaki finally let go of Haruhi, they turned and smiled at the huge crowds of people all waiting to congratulate them as they began walking arm in arm. Immediately, the orchestra started playing something lively and the servants rushed in. Not long after, a refreshment table was set up and gallons and gallons of champagne and wine were served. Immediately, a lively party was started after the ceremony. **

**Haruhi didn't care about the future. She knew she would be safe and loved by her husband. She had her friends from the Host Club…..no they were her family.**

**Kyoya had assured her yesterday that her father and herself would both be pleased and happy with the wedding and its terms he was planning for her, and she didn't doubt him for a second.**

**She was even more pleased when during the reception, the twins showed her the daily paper, Yuaku Saramashi was is jail for life after being found guilty for illegal marketing, fraud, and human trafficking crimes.**

**Her life was going in the right direction, where it was going to lead her; she didn't care as long as her family was there besides her.**

**A/N : Okay people, its finished. Hope you enjoyed it. I have an extra piece to this story : The honeymoon, which is rated M.**

**I might consider making a sequel to this if I get enough requests for it.**

**I would love to list everybody who took the time to read this story and actually waited patiently for me to update.**

**Without you I would have never been determined enough to finish this story.**

**Thank you to all.**

**Black Angel Of Paris**


End file.
